Begin Again
by StayStrong16
Summary: But on a Wednesday, at a cafe, I watched it Begin Again.. You'll never know that one coffee can change your life.


**Warning: Some scenes may not happen in real life, but can be considered… cute. And magical**

We met at a café on a Wednesday, May 19. And that day was the most wonderful day of my life.

_May 19, 2010. 6:50 am_

"What's your name, miss?" The barista asked.

"Adyson." I replied with a smile. She gave my change and my receipt. I waited until my frappe will be served. I looked at my watch.. 6:50 am. 5 more minutes 'til I'm off to school.

'Faster.. Faster..' I mumbled.

"Mocha Frapp for Adyson and.." She shouted. I didn't hear the other name, but, nevermind, my name was mentioned.

"Uh, in a rush.. Django?" A male voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a handsome boy standing infront me.

"What?" I said with a question mark on my face. He pointed on the name on my frappe. I looked at it and looked at the name at his.

"Sorry.. You must be Django." I gave his frappe and rushed. He grabbed my arm, "How about we meet again tomorrow. Maybe you'll get my frappe again." He said with a smirk on his face.

Blood covered my cheeks, "Sure." I smiled. I walked out of the café with a smile on my face.

That was the day when I met my one true love.

_December 16, 2012. 5:00 pm_

"Babe, where are you?" I asked my boyfriend, Django. I went out of the café holding my coffee. I love the hotness the coffee gives me.

"_Just went out of the bookstore. I went to buy some-" _

"Paint. You just went out. Again." I smirked. He always runs out of paint.

"_It's not my fault that the paint they sell was always so small!" _He laughed

"What street are you now on?" I asked

"_Main street. Now crossing the road." _

"Be careful." I said with a worrying tone.

"_Yeah, I will. You're always tell-" _He stopped.

"Babe? Django? Django?!" I panicked. What happened to him? Then came a noise I didn't hope to hear.

_Crash!_

I started my car and drove to Main street. When I got there, the police was already there. I ran to the crime scene, but I was stopped by the police.

"You can't go in here, miss. You can't." He said, keeping me away.

"No. I need to go there. I need to!" I shouted at him with tears running down on my face. I escaped from his grip and kneeled down beside him.

"Django! Please! Don't die! I know you're not! You're not dead! Please!" One police pulled me away and the parademics took him. They went to the hospital right away. I went to my car and followed them.

When we reached the hospital, I rushed to the hospital bed. I kept following it until I reached the restricted zone. They told me that I can't go in. I used the time to call Django's parents, our friends, and the ones that were close to him.

I sat on the chair in front of Django's room and sobbed. His family was on my left side. Aleena was crying on Beppo's shoulder. Our friends were on my right side, sobbing.

The doctor came out and said the news.

"Django's… dead."

All of us broke down to tears. The guys just sobbed harder. But the girls all broke.

At his funeral, we all wore black. Mrs. Brown asked me if I can make a speech. And I agreed.

I stepped on the platform, "Django, was a great boy. Funny, sarcastic, hardworking, talented, you name it. We actually met on a café and I got his coffee by accident. I was really embarassed by that. But he was okay with that. And starting from that day, we started hanging-out. We became friends, best friends then, he became my boyfriend. You can trust him with everything. Your secrets, your Facebook password, everything. He always makes me smile. And he'll always will. Thank you." I wiped my tears away and stepped down.

I'll miss you.

_Wednesday, May 19, 2013. 6:50 am._

"What's your name, miss?" The barista asked.

"Adyson." I replied with a smile. She gave my change and my receipt. I waited until my frappe will be served. I looked at my watch.. 6:50 am. 5 more minutes 'til I'm off to school.

'Faster.. Faster..' I mumbled.

"Mocha Frapp for Adyson and.." She shouted. I didn't hear the other name, but, nevermind, my name was mentioned. I took my frappe and rushed out of the café. But I noticed that the frappe doesn't have an 'A' on the name. It got a 'D'. A shiver went down on my spine.

"Uh, in a rush.. Django?" A male voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a handsome boy standing infront me.

A tear escaped my eye. I smiled. He went closer to me and wiped the tear with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. You must be Django." I gave his frappe. I was about to walk away but he grabbed my arm, "How about we meet again tomorrow. Maybe you'll get my frappe again." He said.

"Sure." As I walk away, two tears escaped from each eye. I got my iPod and wore my earphones.

"_But on a Wednesday, at a café, I watched it Begin Again.."_


End file.
